Confessions of a Teenage Crossdresser
by Andi-Chan
Summary: Alternate Universe...Kori Anders was a typical carefree sixteen year old. That is until her brother starts coming home with bruises and cuts all over his body and her mother sends her to a new school to watch over him. Problem? It's an all boys school...
1. First Impressions

There's something that you should keep in mind with this story. The point of views will switch between Kori and Richard. But so you'll know, if it's Richard's POV then I'll type his name. The same goes for Kori. But You'll definitely see more of Kori's point of view. It's rare that you'll see Richard's. On with the story!

Chapter One

First Impressions

God just kill me now.

What did I do to deserve this? I was a perfect child, I got good grades, was an athletic golden girl, and I never got into any trouble. So tell me, why am I sitting in the office of Andrew Jackson Private School for Boys?

And no, you heard me right. For _boys._

Before you pick up the phone and call the men with the white coats I advise you to hear me out first. But what you are about to hear is horribly wrong.

For starters I should have never said yes to my mother when she asked for my help. But then again who could resist the infamous Ander pout? I have to admit I probably would have said no has I known what I was getting my self into. My mom was very vague when I had asked her what she wanted me to do. These were her exact words: _Kori, I'm very worried about your brother. I just want you to keep an eye out for him, okay._

That doesn't imply anything, right?

Well that was just the beginning of this little escapade. She didn't tell me that looking out for my brother included cutting my hair (this had brought many tears to my eyes). I didn't let her cut too much off, mind you. But even though she had cut it to my chin I was angry and didn't talk to her for days. She still hadn't told me what it was that I was supposed to be doing. If it involved the cutting of my hair then it figured it had to be something that I wasn't going to like.

She also neglected to tell me that I would have to switch schools. I really should have seen this coming considering that my brother goes to a private school. I was still wondering what my mother was up to, but she still wouldn't tell me. I was starting to get really impatient with her after that. What was she hiding from me?

It wasn't until she started buying me boys clothes that I understood. I was absolutely horrified at the idea of being a cross-dresser. I had told my mom that I wasn't going to do it. I had said that this was going too far. But then she pulled her trump card on me. She reminded me of how solemn my brother would look when he came back for vacation. She reminded me of all the bruises and scars that we'd found on his body. He hadn't told anyone what had happened no matter how much we pestered him. He wouldn't even tell me– and he told me EVERYTHING.

I felt that it was my duty to protect him despite my mother's crazy harebrained scheme. I at least owed him that...

It really _sucked_ to be a such good person.

So that is what led me here. I'm boldly crossing the boundary that no girl should _ever_ have to cross. I'm going into the domain of the opposite sex. But not only that. I have to _be_ the opposite sex. I would be traumatized for the rest of my natural born life!

Put that phone down. I'm not crazy.

The principal was looking through my files with interest. I was wondering how my mother would put one past the administration. I was starting to feel a little apprehensive. This was because a) my transcript was under a girls name, b) my athletic history screamed femininity, c) the principal kept looking at me with a deep penetrating stare. It almost made me want to confess all of my wrong doings.

He closed the folder and laid it on the desk in an abnormally slow manner, "Quite an impressive record you have here."

I nodded stupidly. My palms were starting to get sweaty. I hated being in the presence of such an enigmatic persona. "T-thank you sir."

"I trust that you'll feel right at home here, Mr. Anders."

"Yes, sir."

His green eyes twinkled as if he knew something that I didn't."Very well then, you may go. Your uniform has been delivered to your dorm. Feel free to look around the school. You have a free day today because you are new."

I stood up and pushed the door of his office with as much force as I could. I just wanted to get out of there. As I walked down the corridor, the secretary gave me a seductive look. I could feel myself blush from embarrassment. The sheer mortification of the situation was enough to drive me insane.

So this is how Mulan felt.

I arrived at the dorm room in record time, but I was dismayed at what I had found there. It was horrible! How could anyone live like this? There were papers in every godforsaken corner. Crumbs from food were scattered all over the floor. T-shirts, socks, and jeans hung over every possible thing. I walked to his room to find that -to my utter horror- his room was ten times worse.

I knew that I could not live like this. I was a total neat freak. So I did what every other neat freak would do when faced with this situation: I cleaned.

**Richard**

"Hey Rich! I hear you're getting a new roommate! What did you do to the last one?"

Ugh. That annoying son of a b- "Piss off, Harper."

His eyes widened. "Woah. Why the hostility?"

Do you want the clean version or the one where I curse you to oblivion? "I really don't feel like explaining myself to you, Harper."

"Huh?"

I had completely forgotten to use smaller words. "Let me spell it out for you. I. Don't. Like. You. Leave. Me. Alone."

"What do you have against me, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. He was wasting my time. "Do you have all day because I could lay it on the line for you."

He looked genuinely confused."Why would you want to do that?"

My _god_ he was dense. I shook my head and just walked right passed him in the direction of my dorm. I hurriedly turned the knob and pushed the door open. I did _not_ want him following me. For good measure I ran into the safety of my room.

As soon as I walked in I knew that there was something amiss. It was _clean_. I knew for I fact that my room was never clean. I've never touched a cleaning supply in my entire life. Well that is unless you count toiletries.

I was very annoyed that anyone would have the audacity to clean my perfectly homely living space. This was my domain, no one should have entered. I pondered the possibilities for a moment. There were no maids at this school, so that option was ruled out. My friends wouldn't dare touch his sanctuary in fear of what I would do to them. Not to mention that they were a bunch of lazy slobs themselves. That only one more person that had access to the dorm: the new roommate.

I suddenly felt a surge of annoyance creep through my veins. Who did this guy think he was? What right did he have to invade my privacy? I was determined to give him a piece of my mind. I walked right up to his room and charged through the door.

He looked startled, but he stood up as soon as he saw what was going on. I studied his form. He had a very small stature for a guy and his features were a little feminine. He almost didn't think he was a guy. He had auburn hair that was cut to his chin and the most amazing looking green eyes that I'd ever seen.

Damn pretty boy.

"Hello. You must be Richard. I'm Kurama. I've been awaiting your arrival for a while now. It's great to finally meet you."

What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he so prim and proper? "Cut the crap, will you? What have you done to my room?"

He looked rather pleased with himself and he clapped his hands together, "Is it not the most wonderful creation that your eyes have ever observed?"

What...the hell! "No, and why are you talking like that?"

I noticed that he was clenching his fists at his sides. "My parents have always told me that it was improper to speak in an informal manner when I have not been properly acquainted."

"My name's Richard and you're Kurama. We're acquainted now. Speak normally."

His face fell and his cheery facade began to melt away, "I do this to everyone... I think it's fun to confuse people."

"Well, I'm not amused. Don't go into my room, got it?"

I could see her-I'm sorry-_ his_ eyes flash with anger. For a split second I actually thought that he was going to hit me. But to my surprise he didn't do anything at all.

Sissy.

I turned to leave his room, but his voice stopped me, "It was ...nice to meet you."

I was quite taken aback. Usually when I was hostile, people kept their distance. Did I not have an effect on this guy? Something about him irritated the hell out of me...

"I can't say the same." I walked out of his room before he could even respond.

**Kori**

I blinked once. Then twice. Then three times.

Woah.

When they said that I would have a roommate I figured that he'd be a scrawny, geeky, mouth breather. As soon as I had opened the door to the dorm and saw the mess I immediately changed my previous predictions. He was probably a typical guy; a slob. I had no idea that he would be so HOT! The moment he walked into my room I could feel my heart stop.

He had jet black hair with bangs that fell over his eyes. And damn what beautiful eyes they were! His eyes were a deep navy blue and I felt like I was being drowned in them. He was wearing slacks, a button down white shirt, a blazer and a tie. I never knew that a guy could make a uniform look so... sexy.

And for once, I'm not exaggerating.

There were two problems: The first was that I wasn't allowed to be attracted to him because I was supposed to be a girl boy, unless I wanted to be labeled as a homosexual. The second was that he was the biggest jerk that I'd ever conversed with! Who in their right mind would become upset just because someone was nice enough to tidy up their room? I knew that it was an invasion of privacy and everything but I never would have guessed that he'd be so furious. I sighed and ran my fingers to my cropped hair. What a joy ride this would be...

I wouldn't let it bother me. I had come here for a reason and I wasn't going to let some extremely hot guy stand in my way. I shook the image out of my mind and decided that I wanted to go and look around the school.

After a while I got bored and went outside instead. What I saw shocked and confused me...

Why the hell did my mom want me to go through this whole thing as a boy when there was a school for girls right across the street?

I was going to_ kill_ her...

TBC...

Ok, here's the deal. If you like the story and want me to continue, please send me a review! The first chapter is short because I want to see if anyone likes it. It's not that great, but I hope you like it...

Andi-chan


	2. New Friends and Killer Driving

Chapter Two

New Friends & Killer Driving

Well, today is my first day at this horrid school and I have to say that I'm slightly impressed. There are a total of nine subjects in all: English, Biology, Chemistry, World History, Dance, Art, Music, Physical Education, and Foreign Language. There were two class days: red and blue. On red days I take English, Biology, World History, Physical Education, and Art. On blue days I take Chemistry, Dance, Music, Foreign Language and Physical Education. Notice that I have P.E. every day. Ugh. Don't get me wrong, I can totally handle the pressure, I just don't like being so sweaty all the time.

I've called my mother on several occasions, but it seems as though no one will answer the phone. It figures. I always knew that my parents were afraid of me.

Today just happens to be a red day and I'm on my way to P.E. I know what you're thinking. There's no way that those boys will be so dense that they don't notice that I have certain um... feminine assets. I asked my mother the same question. But my mother, ever the genius, suggested that I bind my chest at all times (outside of P.E. as well) and change in the restrooms instead. I was disappointed that she could come up with such a good solution. She'd obviously been thinking about this for a long time. I blame the Ander intelligence.

Anyways, that's beside the point. Right now I'm on my way to the boys locker room. Suddenly, I feel someone grab my arm. Instinctively I turn around, and find myself looking right into the indifferent eyes of my room mate. What was it again? Ricky? Ryan?

"Um, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't grab my arm like that. You're kind of invading my space." Not like I minded or anything. I just wanted him to stop before I started blushing. A "straight" guy blushing in the presence of another guy isn't exactly a good sign. I just hope that fate won't make me blush. Just this one time.

Did I mention thatfate_ hates_ my guts?

Ricky (Ryan?) looks at me with narrowed eyes and drops my arm as though it's burning his skin. It probably was considering that I was blushing so goddamn hard. "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm feverish." I lie. I once again hope that he believes me.

No such luck.

Instead, he leans in so close that I can feel the heat radiating off his form. I can feel my face get hotter and hotter. At first I thought that he was going to kiss me, but then I remember that I'm supposed to be a guy. Oh, the disappointment I feel as he presses his palm to my forehead to see if I'm telling the truth.

"I think you're lying, but I have much better things to do with my time than question people." he smirks, and what a sexy gesture it is, "Richard Grayson doesn't waste his time on scrawny punks like yourself."

Richard! That's it!

Oh how I want to slap that smirk right off his face. But instead I opt to keep my integrity, "If I recall, you were the one who grabbed my arm." I must say that I'm impressed by my ability to mask my voice. And my mom said that those years and years of theater and drama were worthless...

I half expect him to say touche, take me into those muscular arms of his, and ride off into the sunset on an elaborate golden chariot. I imagine my parents and older sister as the horses...

Did I also forget to mention that I live in a place called La-La land?

"And if _I _recall" he says with a mocking tone, "You were the one blocking the hallway. I just wanted you to move out of my way."

Instead of answering him, I simply walk right past him. I cam tell that he didn't expect this because he runs up to me and looks absolutely flabbergasted. "Well?" he says as though expecting something. He resembles a little boy who is anxiously awaiting a new game system.

I am very confused. "Well... what?"

"Apologize!"

I can feel my self getting angrier by the second. Who does this boy think he is? "There's nothing to apologize for." I say simply as I try to walk away with what was is left of my composure.

"You were blocking my path!" He yells.

"This hallway is big enough for more than one person, you could have just walked around me, or even said excuse me."

He gives me a very dirty look, and let me tell you, I'm shaking in my size eight boots.

Just in case you didn't know, that was sarcasm.

"I shouldn't have to excuse myself. You should move out of my way whenever you see me. It's common courtesy for..."

I try walking right past him again, but this time he won't let me. He grabs my arm again painfully, but this time I'm ready. Before he has any time to react, I aim my fist as his face. With as much power as I can muster, I punch him. Hard. He moans in pain and lets go of my arm, and I run away before he can do anything else.

As I walk away I can hear him spitting words at me. I swear I never knew there were that many vulgar words in the English language.

CTCD

I somehow manage to get to the locker room in one piece. I don't know how I'm going to avoid Richard considering that he is my room mate... but I'll somehow find a way.

Changing in the locker rooms was simple enough and no one suspected a thing. I got out of the stall in no time at all and try to slip away into the gym unnoticed. But there was one little problem...

Well you see, I'm a girl of integrity. I don't drool over guys or giggle with my girl friends about how cute the guy in math class was. I don't fantasize over movie stars (that often) or daydream about the hot substitute with the dazzling smile . But every girl has a weakness, and I just seemed to be surrounded my it.

Abs.

Tons and tons of them. Six packs, four packs, hard, and soft. I thought that I was going to die right there on the tacky linoleum floor. My body suddenly freezes and I hope that there isn't any drool coming out of my mouth. In fact I'm so entranced, that I don't notice that someone is staring at me intently.

I shake myself out of my stupor and try my best to get out, but as always something has to prevent my escape. And that something just happened to be Richard.

I swear if looks could kill I would be killed a million times over. He is sporting a bright purple mark on his face in the spot that I punched him and he is standing right in front of me. Without a shirt. Unfortunately he just happens to he have the most impressive pack of abs that I've ever set my eyes on. However, I don't have much time to admire them because his voice interrupts me. "Do you think that you can pull a fast one like that and get away?"

"Look, I'm really sorry that I hurt you but I was only trying to get to my next class on time and you were kind of in my–"

He puts his hand up to stop me. " I don't care about your excuses. I swear I'll get back at you someday. Remember that."

I don't know whether to be afraid or relieved, so I opt for indifference, "Whatever." I walked past him into the gym, where I hoped that I would be free from him. But of course things never seem to go my way, do they.

"Hey, ANDERS!" A voice I recognize as Richard's screams from behind me, "You think that you can keep walking away from me like that? We have a score to settle. Just because I let you off easy doesn't mean that you can treat me like that."

God. Does the guy ever give up? Honestly a girl needs some space...

I don't answer him, I just keep walking. This was NOT a very good idea, mind you. But then again I can't really think of a time when I have had a good idea.

"Anders," I could hear him growl angrily from behind me. "Will you quit ignoring me already?"

I can feel the annoyance seeping through my veins as I turned around to face him. Honestly I've never met such an aggravating person in my entire life! "I don't know what you want from me." I say in my practiced tenor voice, "But could you please leave me alone? I don't want people to get the wrong idea." I threw in a smirk for good measure.

Richard looks shell-shocked. I can tell that whatever he was trying to do didn't work. However, his expression disappeared as quickly as it had come and was replaced with a smirk that rivaled my own, "Don't flatter yourself. You should be considered lucky to even be seen with the likes of me."

Ugh. I swear, the crush that I had on him before is TOTALLY gone.

Just then a group of giggling sixth year boys passed us. The majority of them were pointing at Richard. But to my surprise, some of them were pointing at me too.

Woah. This is awkward.

I glanced over at Richard to see his expression. I expected him to give them a dismissive look, or tell them to piss off, but surprisingly he just stood there and did nothing. I could feel a new respect for him growing.

"I would have never thought I'd hear boys _giggle_..."

"It's an all boys school, what'd you expect? There's no girls, so some boys tend to fill the void with their own gender."

"Oh... I guess I never thought of it that way." I say truthfully. Because honestly I hadn't thought of it like that. But if I looked as attractive as that creepy secretary thought I was, then I was in for much more than I originally bargained for.

He simply shrugs and keeps walking towards the double doors. This was the first conversation that we've had that didn't involve arguing. It was... nice. "So what made you want to come to this school?"

He shrugs again. "Wasn't my choice."

"Your parents forced you then?" You can't really blame me for trying to keep the conversation going. If there's one thing I hate more than arrogance, it's uncomfortable silence.

"I don't have parents. I live with my uncle."

I desperately wish that I can shove those words right back into my mouth, but it's too late for that. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He says simply and I say nothing at all.

So his parents are dead? I feel so bad for him, but he clearly doesn't want or need my sympathy so I keep it to myself. When we get to class the teacher tells us that today is the start of the archery unit. I have never held a bow and arrow in my life and I am thrilled to try it out.

"Ok, Mr. Anders. You're first."

I step up to the line and pick up the bow in my hand. Even though I have never held a bow in my entire life, it feels familiar.

"Hold the bow steady and pull the arrow back slowly... take your time."

I have stopped listening to the teachers instructions. I pick up the arrow from the floor, pull it back quickly and aim it at the target. Before I know it the arrow has flown out of my grasp and embedded itself into the target.

Bulls-eye.

There's an astonished silence before the teacher speaks. "Have you ever done archery before?"

"No." I am just as confused as he is about my newfound skill. "This is my first time."

"Well, you're a natural. Would you like to try again?"

"Ok, but I'm sure it was just beginners luck." It must have been. There was no other way to explain hitting the target exactly. I pick up another arrow and pull it back with the same quickness as I had before. This time I close my eyes and release the arrow. As I slowly open my eyes to see where the arrow has gone I gasp. The second arrow had split the first and landed right on target.

I turn to the teacher, "Um..."

"You should join the school archery team!" The teachers eyes are shining with happiness, "We need someone like you!"

"Uh... I'll think about it, okay?" I don't wait for his answer. I just walk to the side and sit down, dizzy with discovery. I could hear the other guys chattering excitedly.

"Did you see that?"

"He hit the target with his eyes closed!"

"Twice in a row!"

"Aw! I can't believe I missed it."

Guys gossiping? I never thought I'd see the day

CCTD

After my moment of glory, I decide to seclude my self. I lay myself down on the nasty, germy, bug-infested grass and closed my eyes... Or I would have if I was actually a guy, but instead I opt to lean against a tree and watch the rest of the class fumble with their bows. Unfortunately I'm alone for long...

"Nice shot."

I turn to find the source of the voice and my eyes land on Richard. "Wish I could say the same for you." I say, for I had seen his attempt to hit the target. His arrow had embedded itself in someone's tire. That someone happened to be the P.E. teacher herself. Or himself. I really can't tell.

He gives me a very dirty look. "I just didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

I give him a dirty look of my own, "That hasn't stopped you before has it?"

"Look." And I do, only I wish that I hadn't. His blue eyes lock me in a gaze. I try to turn away but I'm drowning in them. "We got off to a bad start."

"You think?" I had no idea why I feel the need to act so bitchy. I wasn't normally like that, but something about this guy was driving me insane.

He gives me an annoyed look. "You obviously are having some male version of PMS, so I think I'll leave just leave you alone."

"Sorry, I'm just a little tired that's all. I just don't feel like talking to anyone right now. Will you just sit with me? Please?" On impulse I add my famous pout. I can feel myself luring him in... just a little further...

It was then that he did the oddest thing. It felt as though everything was moving in slow motion. If I blinked I would have missed it completely. But on the face of Richard Grayson was a blush! What could I have done to make him blush?

He coughed. "Um... whatever."

I decide not to press the issue. "So... do you like this school?" That was a good start, right?

Okay so the awkwardness was so tangible that you could cut it with a knife. But at least I tried.

I don't get an answer. He just stares up at the sky as if it is the most interesting thing in the world. I open my mouth to ask another question, but I just decide to let it be. Something must have happened at this school, and he doesn't trust me enough to tell me.

He surprises me when he decides to speak. "I don't like this school. The majority of the people are annoying and I don't want to associate myself with such idiocy."

_Aren't you one of those annoying people? _I want to add. But I let it slide. "But you seem like a pretty popular guy." I am of course referring to the blushing boys who were pointing at us earlier. I don't think I'll ever be able to get over that...

"Popularity isn't everything." he says simply. His tone is final, and I could tell that the subject was closed.

CCTC

After I escape the onslaught of questions in the locker room about my newfound archery skills, I went to lunch. I feel disoriented and lost in the sea of boys. I am so used to being surrounded by my girlfriends (and no, I am not a lesbian) at lunch, so sitting at a table by myself is definitely a change for the worst. As I sit at this table alone, (Is that a booger on the table?) I realize how little I know about this school and its students. I am a nobody.

I sigh. What had I expected? I had isolated myself from the rest of the school, and only recently allowed myself to talk to Richard. I just had to toughen up and get through it. For my brother's sake.

"Hey, you're that archer dude, right?"

I turn around to pinpoint the source of the voice. He was slightly taller than me and surprisingly well built. _Cute, but not my type_. I decide.

I raise my eyebrow to him. "Yeah, what of it?"

His forest green eyes twinkle and I wonder what it is about me that he finds so amusing. "I'm Gar Logan. My friends and I want to know if you would join us for lunch. We're inviting some of our lady friends from the academy." he winks.

Oh. My. God.

I can feel myself getting flustered. I want to scream, " I'M A GIRL!" at the top of my lungs, but they aren't working properly. What am I going to do? I need friends but...

The words come out of my mouth before I can stop them them. "Ok, I'll go."

"Good. _I'm _driving."

CCTC

Read my lips: I am never letting Garfield drive me_ anywhere_ ever again.

I'm gripping the door handle so hard that my knuckles have gone white. We pass a speed limit sign. 45 mph. I look at the dashboard with horror. We are driving at an alarming speed of 80 mph.

"Watch out for that truck!" I scream. Gar turns sharply and we almost hit a sign that says "Drive Safely!" When I find out who issued his licence, there will be _hell_ to pay.

"Here we are!" Garfield says with a disgusting cheery smile. "Burger Bonanza!"

I almost got myself killed to go to a restaurant called _Burger Bonanza_! I suddenly can't speak. I just walk right past Gar and into the restaurant. As I walk in, heads look up and nod at me before going back to their food. I look around, trying to pinpoint Gar's friends. I can see someone waving at me and I walk to the table. I just hope that Gar's friends aren't half as crazy as he is.

I sit down next to a guy I recognized as a jock._ Six pack_, I surmised. I could distinctly remember his finely toned abs from the locker room.

I look around the table to see if I recognized any other faces. There is a redheaded guy...Four pack, hard abs. There are four girls whom I don't recognize, And then there's...

My mouth goes agape. "Grayson?" I say, and even he looks slightly surprised.

"Anders?"

Our tablemate exchange glances. It's quiet for a few moments until one of the two blonds decides to speak, "Do you guys, like, know each other or something?"

It's girls like this who give blonds a bad name.

"Roommates." Richard and I say simultaneously.

At that moment, Gar sits down next to me. "I guess it's time to introduce my friends to you Kurama. This is Tara. " He says as he points to one of the blonds. "She's my girlfriend. Terra, this is Kurama." I notice that when he said 'girlfriend' one of the girls scowled and hid behind her book. I made it a point to figure out why.

"Nice to meet ya!" She says with a cheerful smile. I liked her already.

"Same here." I say.

"This is Karen. Though she prefers to be called Bee for short." He was pointing to a girl with shoulder length hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Karen this is Kurama."

"So you're the archer kid, right?" She asks.

Damn. I was probably going to be called that for the rest of the year, "Yeah... I guess I am."

She winks. "Pretty cool. Maybe you could teach me sometime." I can't decide if she's flirting with me or not, but all-in-all she seems like a cool person.

The jock scowled at me. Somehow, I don't think I want to be his enemy.

"This is Victor, or Vic for short." He points to the jock. "Vic, I don't think you've got any competition. Nothing to worry about."

He glares at Gar, but I can see that his face has lit up. "Nice to have a new addition to the group. I was getting tired of everyone. _Especially_ Gar." I had the urge to giggle, but I remembered that boys don't do anything of the sort, so I laughed lightly in my tenor voice.

"This is -"

"We've already met." Richard interrupts.

"Unfortunately." I add in an undertone.

The whole table went silent. Everyone looks as though they want to laugh. But they are... scared?

Then all of a sudden Richard lets out a chuckle. I hear the deep rumbling in his throat and I feel myself shiver. The girl with the book raises an eyebrow at me.

Everyone looks shocked. I wonder what is so amazing about laughter.

He holds his hands up in front of him, "Touché. Sharp mouth this one has. Watch out."

"Erm... yeah. So this is Kitten." A see a slight look of disgust cross Gar's usually kind features.

"Charmed." And I can tell she's anything but. Stuck up wench!

"Er.. Me too." I say. Although I can feel the dislike for her pumping through my veins

"And last, but not least, our resident goth: Raven." he points to the girl with the book.

She looks up at me with slight interest. "I hope you're not as much of an idiot as Logan."

Gar's face flushes with embarrassment. "My name's not Logan, Rae."

"I'll call you what I want." she then continued to read her book.

I look at Tara and she mouths, "They don't get along." I figured as much. It was sad... but I knew there had to be a hidden drama. Something had caused that friction between them, and I was going to figure out what it was.

Eventually, the waiter finally comes to the table. His eyes linger on Kitten... or shall I say her chest... before he decides to speak. "Ready to order?"

"Darling." I hear Kitten purr, "Could you get me a small ice berg lettuce with a glass of ice water?"

At first I think that Kitten's talking to the waiter. But then I see that she's facing Richard. So that must mean... no... there's no way...

"Yeah, whatever you want." Richard says.

Everyone else orders and I sit back in a huff.

It took all my power to keep my mouth shut. I feel sick to my stomach. How could he go out with such a... such a... jerkette! But how dare he? Not like it matters or anything... but she's the dumbest human being that I've ever laid my eyes on. He's too good for her. He's too... well never mind, he's a jerk too. Birds of a feather lock lips together. No, that's not how it goes. Well, never mind that.

"Kurama, are you ok?" I look up to see Raven looking at me with amusement. "You like a kid who just discovered that Santa Claus is a fake."

Gar looks alarmed. "What'd you say? Santa Claus is fake?"

At first I thought he was joking, but he looks absolutely stricken. Raven rolls her eyes. "Why does this not surprise me."

Minutes later I have explained to Gar who Santa Claus really is. "...so you mean that my dad has been renting a Santa Claus suit for my whole life. So Mom wasn't really kissing Santa... no wonder my dad didn't get mad."

Raven, Tara, Bee, and I slap our foreheads with our palms simultaneously. "Dense as a doornail..." I whisper, and they laugh.

I sneak a glance towards Richard, seeing as he hasn't talked in minutes. Now I see _why_. I can feel the bile rising in my throat. He and Kitten sure look like their enjoying each other. A little too much if you ask me...

"Makes you sick, doesn't it?" Bee said, her the disgust written on her face, "This happens all the time... it's like their glued together or something."

I watch their sickening display for a few seconds more, before I decide I've had enough. He can do what he wants... it's not like he's my boyfriend or something. "I guess people have lost all sense of common courtesy." I say loudly to Bee.

Suddenly I hear the sound of a plunger. Correction, Kitten and Richard have broken apart. Both of their lips are swollen and I can see a bruise forming on Richard's neck. That _snake_. I turn to them trying to keep my cool. "You know there _are_ other people at this table who'd like too keep their breakfast." I seethed. Ok, so I kind of lost my temper. But you can hardly blame me...

Once again the table went silent. Everyone has their eyes on Richard and me. Richard looks furious. "No one talks to me like that Anders."

I return his glare ten-fold. "I believe I just did."

He narrows his eyes. "I can kick you out of this establishment if I so choose. It is owned by Wayne industries."

"Doing so will mean you are a coward. Let's just be gir– I mean, men about it. If you want to kiss your girlfriend, please respect the fact that there are other people present at this table. And let me tell you, I don't think they want to see your sickening display of affection any longer."

"Well guys, what do you think ?" He glares at them in a silent warning. He's trying to make me look like a fool. There was silence and Richard turned to give me a triumphant smirk.

Suddenly, "Well... we think he's right."

I turned to give Richard a triumphant smirk of my own. "Done and done."

TBC

Ok, sorry it took so long, but school has started and I've got the mother load of work. I'll try to update at least one of my stories every weekend. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to REVIEW!


End file.
